Las apariencias engañan
by gambacho
Summary: No todo lo que se ve... es como se ve...


Ola… ¿Cómo andan?... bueno acá este one shot… espero les guste… se nota que estoy de vacas ¿cierto?... bueno… pa que lean un rato… cuídense nos leemos… A leer…

.

.

Era una fotógrafa recién graduada… y aunque había estudiado para tomar fotos de los lugares más hermosos del mundo… tenia que empezar por algo… que le diera de comer… por eso se aguantaba ser fotógrafa de modelos… no es que fuera malo… pero había prioridades… estaban alistando su estudio… iba a hacer una campaña muy importante… la campaña tenia mucho contenido gay… así que tenia que tener buen toque… para hacerlo perfecto… entraron las modelos… y los modelos… observo a una… que ya era muy conocida… tenia un estilo muy varonil… jeans… camiseta… botas… cabello desordenado y castaño… todos se cambiaron… y empezó la sesión… fue complicada… a excepción de aquella joven… era realmente impresionante… tenia una presencia increíble… y tenia boba a las demás modelos… ella hizo las cosas tal cual Mío pidió… y sus fotos fueron perfectas a la primera… el dueño de la campaña estaba a su lado…

(¿?)estuvo perfecta… /dijo… un hombre… de aproximadamente 24 años…/

(Mío) /volteo asustada… pues no se había dado cuenta… de el… pero luego reacciono/ estuvo muy bien… ella es muy fotogénica y multifacética… eso ayuda mucho…

(¿?) ella es perfecta… y esas otras modelos… embobadas… las odio… se le tiran… hacen de todo por tener su atención… /sonrió/ pero es mía… es mi mujer… y si que vende…

(Mío) ¿…?... "¿Por qué si es su mujer… hace una campaña gay?... hay que ver que la gente cada vez esta mas loca… aunque debo admitir… es muy atractiva… viene hacia acá… Ritsu Tainaka viene hacia acá… seguro es una caprichosa malcriada… como toda las modelos"

(Ritsu) Junko… tengo hambre… me llevas… /dijo al hombre/

(Junko) amor… tengo un viaje en una hora… toma… /saco dinero… luego jalo a Mío/ invita a comer a mi amiga… es muy gentil…

(Mío) ¿uhm?... /era su imaginación… o ese tipo al utilizaba para zafarse de su mujer…/

(Ritsu) bien… ¿venís?... /dijo a Mío/

(Mío) b-bien… /era comida y estaba hambrienta… ya que… siguió a la castaña… se subieron en el auto de ella…/ lindo auto

(Ritsu) lo sé… aunque yo lo quería amarillo… pero bueno… él lo quería azul… como siempre… termine dándole gusto… /sonrió/ lo importante es que su uso inicial sigue siendo el mismo… además… en mi vida pensé que tendría un auto así… ¿Qué te apetece comer?

(Mío) lo que queras… esta bien por mi… /dijo muy tranquila…/

(Ritsu) bien… /manejo… platicaba de algunas cosas vanas… para llenar el vacio y la incomodes… después de un rato… llegaron a una calle… /

(Mío) /no es que menospreciara… o que se creyera mucho… pero esa calle lucia realmente peligrosa… había maleantes… y el carro en el que iban… era del año… además que ella no era cualquiera… era una modelo muy famosa…/ eh…

(Ritsu) no te preocupes… todo esta bien… tengo ganas de ramen… y solo como el del viejo que atiende ese restaurante… cuando muera el… no comeré ramen nunca mas… vamos… no te preocupes…

(Mío) /bajo… siguió a la castaña… muchos le pidieron autógrafos… pero terminaban agregándole vulgaridades… algunas por su apariencia…/ ¿estas segura?

(Ritsu) lo hacen por fastidiar… y bueno… la verdad es que nunca me molesto… /se sentó en las bancas del pequeño restaurante…/ viejo Kuu… dos tazones de ramen…

(Kuu) Ricchan… tanto tiempo… ¿Cuándo llegaron?... ¿y Junko?

(Ritsu) no me menciones a ese idiota… y dame la mejor botella de sake… y dos copas… mi amiga… ¿Cómo te llamas?

(Mío) Mío… y no tomo gracias… "¬_¬… menos mal que somos amigas"

(Kuu) toma… mira que ya estás grande… ah… ¿Cuándo creciste tanto?... ¿Qué tal la vida de modelo?... /pregunto muy amable/

(Ritsu) normal… solo que hoy me alimento diario… y mas de tres veces al día… /se echo a reír /

(Kuu) come niña… /les sirvió la comida a ambas… la castaña se tomo casi toda la botella de sake…/ ya esta borracha… aunque aprecie a Junko… debo aceptar que siempre se aprovecha del afecto que ella le tiene… /agarro un papel… escribió la dirección de Ritsu…/ llévala por favor te la encargo… es un poco torpe… y borracha mas… /se rio/

(Mío) la conoce desde mucho… ¿cierto? /curiosa/

(Kuu) claro… tenían seis años la primera que se escaparon… /se echo a reír/ se escondían acá… y luego emprendían su viaje… y los volvían agarrar… hasta que lograron fugarse de verdad

(Mío) ¿de donde?

(Kuu) /señalo a su derecha/ ambos crecieron en ese orfanato… llévala… por favor… te pagare con toda la comida que quieras…

(Mío) no se preocupe… /ayudo a llevarla… manejo hacia la dirección del papel… llego a unos condominios de lujo… ayudo a subirla… la tiro en la cama… quito los zapatos… no se esperaba lo que vio… unos pies suave… muy cuidados… sus uñas muy bien arregladas… bien… era modelo… pero se notaba que ella lo había hecho… al ver la habitación… cremas… algunos labiales… pinta uñas… aquel cuarto no es que fuera femenino… pero no era masculino… era muy neutral… y al ver a la chica… cualquiera se esperaría lo contrario… quito la chaqueta… la chica le agarro de la manga de su blusa/ ¿Qué pasa?

(Ritsu) café… me duele al cabeza… dame algo… para quitarme la borrachera… /dijo con un malestar tremendo/

(Mío) "¿acaso soy su niñera?... ya que… tampoco puedo dejarla sola…" /busco la cocina… luego el café… y preparo uno bien cargado… se lo dio/ ¿funciono?

(Ritsu) gracias… disculpa las molestias… me siento apenada por haberte obligado a traerme… /dijo restregando sus ojos/

(Mío) ¿Por qué te hiciste modelo?... no pareces disfrutarlo… /curiosa/

(Ritsu) por plata… ¿porque mas?… es estúpido lo sé… pero bueno… en ese entonces me pareció genial… solo que luego me convertí… en la marimacho del pueblo… se volvió tedioso… esas taradas tras de mi… me caen bien… pero bueno no soy un hombre con ganas de sexo todo el tiempo… y parece que me ven así… /bostezo/

(Mío) /ella era interesante… a los ojos de Mío… la castaña aparto su cabello… metiéndolo tras su oreja… lo cual hizo que Mío se sonrojara… la manera en que lo hizo… el doblez de su muñeca la hacerlo… el movimiento de sus dedos… y lo finos que se veían… no podía evitar observarla detalladamente… no lo había mencionado… pero la pelinegra tenia un gusto especial… por las mujeres…/ "hazlo otra vez… lo del cabello… por favor" llamare un taxi… me prestas tu teléfono…

(Ritsu) prueba si hay línea…. Es que he estado fuera un año… así que dudo que tenga línea… y bueno… no tengo celular… disculpa… te voy a ir a dejar… /se levantó… pero se mareo… cayo de nuevo en la cama/ aun me siento mareada… déjame tomar una ducha… y te llevo… ¿si?

(Mío) no te molestes… yo… iré caminando y encontrare uno… /dijo… queriendo evitar molestias/

(Ritsu) ni loca… tampoco hagas eso… es peligroso… espera… no te vayas… /se levanto… un poco mareada se quito la ropa… para ducharse…/

(Mío) "es verdad que la vi desnuda allá en la sesión… pero el efecto es diferente en privado… ella es linda… debería irme… ella no se ha percatado que a mi me gustan las mujeres… así exactamente…" /roja… se volteo… por vergüenza a que la viera…/

(Ritsu) /se metió a la ducha… el agua caía… en su cuerpo… limpiándola de aquel olor…/

(Mío) /tenia curiosidad… camino por el cuarto… encontró algunas cosas que le parecieron exageradas desde un principio… como una caja llena de pinta uñas… como unas baquetas a un lado… o como un estante llenas de novelas… estaba frente a una mesa… llena de productos de belleza… y un enorme espejo… desde el cual ella… podía verse bañando…/ "es delgada… todo esta a la medida correcta… no mucho… no poco… tiene un tatuaje… y el agua se ve espectacular en ella… debería irme… esta mujer terminara encendiéndome… esta saliendo"

(Ritsu) el agua esta perfecta… /sacudió su cabello… estaba desnuda… confiada… camino hasta donde estaba Mío… tomo algunas cremas… para el cuerpo…/ seguro piensas que soy una superficial…

(Mío) para nada… es normal que una mujer se cuide… /dijo sin quitar sus ojos de ella…/

(Ritsu) bueno… vivo de mi físico… supongo que si es normal… /regaba la crema por su cuerpo… y sus piernas…/

(Mío) /trago saliva… estaba roja… volteaba su rostro… pero sus ojos se quedaban viendo al mismo lugar… y le vio hacer aquello que tanto le encanto…/ "lo hizo otra vez… esta jodidamente buena… y su seguridad… esa mujer es perfecta…"

(Ritsu) el timbre… /se enredo la toalla… y fue a abrir…/ por fin mis maletas… /se agacho para agarrar la maleta… y la toalla cayo… el portero estaba idiotizado… bien la chica lucia como chico… pero era mujer… y desnuda se le notaba… y muy bien… tanto la castaña y el portero se cortaron… sin saber que hacer…/

(Mío) /se percato de lo que sucedía… se acerco por el impulso… y levanto la toalla para cubrirla…/¿estás bien?

(portero) con permiso /se retiro/

(Ritsu) gracias… en verdad me corte… creo que acabo de perder su respeto… y creo que dormiré en su mente hoy… /se echo a reír… la pelinegra no soltaba la toalla…/ g-gracias… /ahí ya no sabia que hacer… eso era incomodo/

(Mío) bien…ya no puedo aguantarme… ni un poco mas…/ le volteo… sin soltar la toalla… la acorralo contra la puerta/

(Ritsu) "mierda"… ¿te gustan las mujeres?... "no puedo creer que no lo note" /nerviosa/

(Mío) discúlpame… es que no me aguanto… /le beso… fuerte… como si era el ultimo beso que iba dar… su rostro ardía… estaba avergonzada… pero tambien estaba con ganas de hacerle muchas cosas…/

(Ritsu) deberías calmarte… /trato de tranquilizarle/

(Mío) ¿no me digas que no te gusto ni un poco?... /ansiosa/

(Ritsu) no es eso… bastante atractiva sos… pero no soy un hombre… /era normal que las mujeres le confundieran con una hombre por su estilo tan cómodo de vestir/

(Mío) exactamente… eso es lo que me encanta… /le beso de nuevo/

(Ritsu) "lo que faltaba… a esta le gusta dar… mierda… esta mujer va violarme"… cálmate… /trataba de calmar a la chica… pero ella estaba demasiado excitada para calmarse…/

(Mío) /estaba avergonzada… era la primera vez… que trataba de ligarse a una perfecta desconocida… que para mas joder… ni siquiera era lesbiana… pero no aguantaba mas las ganas… de alguna manera tenia que convencerla… que se le entregara…/ ah… vamos… tu novio es un imbécil… te dejo sola conmigo… una perfecta desconocida… ni siquiera notara que te toque…

(Ritsu) /la mujer quito la toalla… agarro sus senos con sus dos manos… los apretó… lo cual la hizo gemir… tenia la boca de aquella mujer en la suya… y estaba llena de su saliva… la pelinegra lamio… aquella parte entre su cuello y su oreja… descubriéndole que… ese era su punto débil… ya que…/

(Mío) /lo descubrió… su punto frágil… ella había caído… la castaña dejo de forcejear… y se aferro a la camisa de la pelinegra… camisa que al momento estaba quitando… el cuarto estaba demasiado lejos… la jalo al sofá… la tiro en el mismo…y se fue encima de ella… metió su brazo derecho… bajo su cintura… lamio la línea del abdomen hasta llegar a su boca… la castaña metió su lengua en la boca de la pelinegra… parecía que aquel imbécil le había enseñado a besar bien por lo menos… la castaña quito el sostén de la pelinegra… esta le facilito hacerlo… Mío termino de quitarse su ropa… la castaña abrió sus piernas para que ella se acomodara…/

(Ritsu) /la pelinegra… se acomodo entre sus piernas… Ritsu se aferro a la espalada de ella… quien se movía con fuerzas sobre su cuerpo… era diferente… pero se sentía bien… sentir los senos de ella… con los suyos… sus vientres rozar… y su forma de besar… su cabello cayendo a sus lados… la pelinegra se detuvo… bajo… agarro su seno… fuerte… y lo metió a su boca… la castaña gimió… esa mujer estaba chupando uno de sus senos… y masajeando el otro… ella era habilidosa en lo que hacia… la pelinegra inundo su pecho y su abdomen de su saliva… sintió la mano de la pelinegra deslizarse por atrás de su pierna derecha… su mano empezó a jugar en su intimidad… podía sentir la mirada de aquella mujer… observando su reacción… se sentía demasiado bien… no entendía ¿Cómo una mujer podía dar tanto o mas placer de lo que un hombre podía dar?... quizás aquella mezcla de brusquedad con suavidad…/

(Mío) / ¿Qué podía decir?... estaba encantada… no se había equivocado con ella… empezó a penetrarla… y a moverse dentro de ella… quien se arqueaba… y aruñaba sus brazos… lo cual solo podía significar una cosa… estaba llenándose de placer… podía verlo en su rostro… el cual se suavizaba… verla llena de sudor y saliva… era jodidamente bueno… era de enorgullecerse… no cualquiera tenia la oportunidad… de ver el lado real de las personas… y ella era una mujercita… vestida de niño… pero una mujer… su cuerpo suave… aun sudando… se podía sentir el olor de sus cremas y lociones de mujer… que recién mezclo con su cuerpo… el bronceado del mismo… y el movimiento de sus caderas… para complacerse… la pelinegra le ayudo a sentarse… para poder comer sus senos… que no se cansaba de chupar… estaba segura que a ella le empezaban a arder… y por las marcas que había dejado en ellos… era un mal habito que tenia… dejar su marca en donde estuvo… y no iba a perderse la oportunidad de dejarla en aquella mujer…/

(Ritsu) /esa mujer sabia como tocar a otra mujer… de eso estaba segura… a pesar de que ella tuviera el rostro tan rojo desde cuando empezó a tocarla hasta ese momento… aun así ella no se detenía… se movía de manera rápida… y otras veces mas lento… como fuera… se sentía bien… a parte de lo hermosa que ella se veía… avergonzada y lujuriosa a la vez… volvió acostarla… para ponerse de nuevo sobre la castaña… y siguió moviéndose sobre la castaña… para facilitar al penetrarla… mientras que al castaña seguía moviendo sus caderas… no aguantaría mucho… aquella corriente en su vientre… y en su vagina… estaba asfixiándola… necesitaba terminar de una vez por todas…/

(Mío) /ella había terminado… Mío se acostó sobre ella… la beso…/ estuviste genial… /roja/

(Ritsu) no hice mucho… todo lo hiciste vos… /dijo un poco agitada… mientras se recuperaba/

(Mío) ¿Quién te dijo que no es excitante hacer? /pregunto curiosa… era una idea errónea que ella tenia…/

(Ritsu) solo se me ocurrió… disculpa si te ofendí… ¿podría hacerte lo mismo?... no me molestaría… /pregunto antes… por si acaso/

(Mío) no… así estoy bien…

(Ritsu) ¿Podría pedirte un favor?... es un poco vergonzoso… pero… ¿podrías pintar las uñas de mis pies?

(Mío) /rio/ esa es tu marca después del sexo…

(Ritsu) no te burles… me gusta que me pinten las uñas de los pies… después del sexo… nada en especial… /se levanto… fue por al caja que tenia… estaba llena de diferentes colores/ escoge el color que quieras…

(Mío) bien… /escogió el azul… y pinto las uñas sobre el celeste claro que ya estaba…/ ¿te gusta?

(Ritsu) no me importa el color… importa que te guste a vos… /la pelinegra beso sus pies… que podía hacer… sentía una excitación especial cuando se trataba de sus pies…/

(Mío) ¿puedo pedirte algo? /avergonzada/

(Ritsu) claro…

(Mío) podrías cepillar mi cabello… /dijo su petición avergonzada/

(Ritsu) seria un placer… /sabia que la mujer que tenia en frente… sentía una vergüenza al levantarse desnuda de aquel sofá… así que fue por un cepillo… y empezó a cepillar el cabello negro de aquella mujer/

(Mío) /amaba que la mujer que estuviera con ella… cepillara su cabello… nada en especial… era un pequeño habito… la castaña… metió su boca en su cuello… le mordió… chupo… lamio… luego siguió cepillando/ ¿y eso?

(Ritsu) pensaste que ibas a dejarme llena de marcas… y que no iba dejarte la mía… eso no… además… amo morder los cuellos… gracias… por mirarme como soy… /dijo muy tranquila/

(Mío) tengo que admitir… que soy muy buena en ello… ¿vamos a la cama? /sugirió/

(Ritsu) tambien pensaba lo mismo… mañana hay que levantarse temprano… /se levantó… la pelinegra le siguió… llegaron a la habitación… Ritsu se metió sin mas…/

(Mío) /se metió en la cama… observo en la mesa de noche de al lado una foto…/ ¿vos y tu novio?... ¿lo amas?

(Ritsu) ah… si… pero no como hombre… si no como mi alma gemela… es un idiota… pero es el que siempre estuvo… el que recibía los golpes por mi… se que no dejo que nadie me tocara… por que quería ser el primero… pero como sea me cuido… además… el me mira como soy… es así… por eso estoy con él… /dijo mirando el techo de su cuarto/

(Mío) ¿podrías meterte en mi pecho? /estiro su brazo para que ella se acomodara/

(Ritsu) si queres… realmente no parezco niña… /se echo a reír… mientras vio la foto que ella tenia en la mano… le aprecio gracioso… siempre fue igual desde chica…/

(Mío) ¿Por qué usas esa ropa?... digo… es demasiado varonil… /curiosa/

(Ritsu) los pantalones son cómodos… las camisetas son frescas… y los tenis… son mi alivio después de alguno estúpido desfile… además… no me gusta que todos vean de una sola vez lo que tengo que ofrecer… aunque a veces es incomodo… tambien tiene sus buenos ratos… además que la ropa me la regalan… ¿Por qué no la usaría?

(Mío) aquellos hombres… de aquel lugar… te decían muchas cosas…

(Ritsu) bueno… soy mujer… y muchos de ahí… se pelearon por ser el primero entre mis piernas… y lo mas gracioso… es que una mujer termino entre ellas… /se rio/

(Mío) ¿pensé que fui la primera? /un poco de celos sintió… pero nada exagerado/

(Ritsu) que logro terminar… aquella chica… era mucho mas alta y grande que yo… me tomo del brazo… me llevo a su cuarto… me tiro en su cama… y bajo mis pantis… pero no logro meter su mano… porque le partí la cara… con mi pie… /se echo a reír/ ¿siempre fuiste así?...

(Mío) si te referís a que… si ya estuve con un hombre… estuve… pero prefiero las mujeres… es que no siente igual… simplemente… me gusta tener a una mujer conmigo… ¿podríamos seguir viéndonos?... digo… me gustas… /avergonzada/

(Ritsu) bueno… deja lo consulto con la almohada… buenas noches… /se volteo… y abrazo a la almohada…/ "es hermosa… no puedo creer que termine acostándome con la fotógrafa… mañana será un día demasiado largo"

(Mío) "tiene una espalda preciosa… no puedo creer… que termine acostándome con la modelo principal…" /se volteo… beso la espalda de la castaña… y luego se durmió…/

(Ritsu) /se levanto… preparo algo de comer… luego se metió a bañar…/

(Mío) /se despertó… no se movió… tenia pereza… y solo la observaba cambiarse… ella hizo aquello con su cabello… que le encantaba… ella ponía crema en su cuerpo… desordeno su cabello… se puso esa camiseta holgada… el jeans… las botas…/ "ya se que es lo que tanto me gusta… que esta tan segura de su feminidad… que no necesita demostrarlo a nadie..." /se sentó… se estiro… salió de la habitación… enrollada en las sabana…/ ¿Qué hay para comer?

(Ritsu) te deje huevos fritos… café… y un pan fresco… eh… Mío… nuestra relación ¿Cómo seria?... ¿Qué esperas de mi?... ¿solo sexo… o esperas mas? /pregunto mirándole a los ojos/

(Mío) /esa manera tan directa de ser… le intimidaba… de alguna manera… era así/ cuando te acorrale contra la puerta… pensé… esta noche saciare mis ganas… y hoy en la mañana pensé… la quiero para mi… ¿estarías dispuesta… a ser mía… aun sin conocerme?...

(Ritsu) no lo sé… ¿te parecería… si empezamos con algo simple?... como… ¿una salida?... y nos conocemos un poco… si no se puede mas… seremos dos conocidas nada mas… /lo dijo muy tranquila… sin nerviosismo alguno…/

(Mío) mientras nos conocemos… no te acuestas con él… ¿puede ser? /miraba a otro lado… vamos de alguna manera aquel tipo tenia mas derechos… había estado con ella siempre… pero… era lo que quería… y si había un posibilidad… la tomaría…/

(Ritsu) ¿me estas pidiendo que lo deje? /la mirada de la pelinegra lo dijo todo/ bien… no me acostare con él… y lo dejare hoy mismo… me parece justo… deberíamos irnos… /levantándose de la mesa…/

(Mío) ¿podría manejar? /pregunto…/

(Ritsu) no… ese no es solo mi carro… deja compro uno… que se de mi pertenencia… podrás manejarlo… ¿nos vamos? /pregunto… aunque fue mas una sugerencia/

/terminaron de llagar al auto… Ritsu manejo… llegaron a al agencia… y como todos los días… todos hablaban de Ritsu… como si fuera el chico que termino aprovechándose de la fotógrafa nueva… Mío rio… pensando que la gente se deja llevar por lo que ve…/

.

.

¿Qué tal?... espero les haya gustado… lo hice hace dos días… pero como andaba adormitada no me atrevi a subirlo… así que lo revise hoy… y no esta tan malo… así que lo subi… pa que tengan algo pa leer… nos leemos


End file.
